From That Moment Onwards
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: From the moment they killed their teacher up until the time where they themselves would die- this is what their life together looked like. Chiba/Hayami oneshot. Partial drabble, rated T to be safe.


**Because I have two multichapter stories running at the same time, I made myself a new rule that if I get one-shot ideas, only to work on them on Sundays, and to use the other days of the week to focus on either of my multichapters. This Chiba/Hayami oneshot is the first one I've finished under that new rule. To explain a little about it, it's an aftermath fic. The times that serve as titles for each little section show literally how long it has been since the moment Koro-sensei died. For example, the first bit takes place one hour and twenty four minutes after Koro-sensei died.  
Each little section is about a particular moment in their lives together- some are serious, some fluffy, some ordinary, but all were picked to basically portray a shared life. And as such, some are reflective and drably, while others are literally just slices of life. **

**Overall, this with the intention of it being canon to the anime and manga (I'm now up-to-date with the manga, yay!), but I started this before I got up-to-date with the manga, so some of it may end up as AU. I've also made it canon to my AssClass multichapter 'Ending the End Class', but I've made sure that it is in such a way that I don't spoil the plot of that story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

 _One hour, twenty-four minutes._

Their surroundings are that of chaos. Some of them are raging, screaming, yelling. Others are huddled in groups, crying and shaking. Only a few are trying to sort out what will happen next. And then there's the two of them, sitting at the edge of it all. Even though the sun shines on them, she is cold, and as they sit together watching everything, she shivers and pulls her blazer closer to her body.

"I wish I had missed." She muttered, tracing a pattern on the ground with her shoe.

"No, you don't." the response comes easily, and she looks up at him, surprised. His mouth twitches, almost amused. She thinks of everything they've been through together. Not just as part of this crazy class, but as _them_. Failures, fears, disappointments. Successes, dreams, comforts. And despite what's just happened, despite the fact that the sun is shining and she is cold and nobody knows what'll happen next, she smiles back. He knows her too well.

"Actually, you're right. I don't. "

 **…**

 _Three weeks, five days._

They're free. They're finally, finally graduating from their school with its stupid system. And that's no small thing, so he gives into the joy that overwhelms him and takes her in his arms, spinning around and around in crazy circles. It's 'out of character' but he doesn't care. The whole world could be watching, but that's fine.

They're free. That's all that matters.

 **…**

 _Seven months, two weeks, four days_

When the senior at their high school's archery club approached them the day before, neither of them had a clue what it could be about, but it's safe to say that neither of them expected that they'd be in a studio, modelling characters for a new shooting game.

"This feels familiar, doesn't it?" Ryuunosuke mutters to her at one point, lifting up the model rifle and grinning. It's clear to her that he likes the feel of the weapon in his hands. She rolls her eyes at the glee that's way too obvious (why others claim that they can't tell what he's thinking was something she still didn't understand. As far as she was concerned, he was a goddamned book. )

"Just don't go doing anything stupid." Rinka says, brusquely, to hide the fact that yes, the feeling is familiar. But different, too. He just laughs and turns to talk to one of the others working with them.

Later, when the session is over, one of the game-makers approaches them.

"Good work, guys! The two of you really have a good presence, "the game-maker gushes. "Your characters are going to look amazing when we've finished our end of things. And the way you hold those weapons…seriously, you look like professionals. Are you sure you've not done anything like this before, like, undercover or something?"

The question is so absurd yet so accurate that the two of them barely manage to exchange glances before they're both doubled over in laughter.

 **…**

 _One year, eight months, three weeks._

The fireworks above them are dazzling, but he barely registers them, because the girl in front of him is just that much brighter, and taking up all his attention as she cries and rages at him.

"What…what _are_ we, Chiba?" she says through gritted teeth. "The two of us, _what are we_? Are you just going to let things remain the same, forever?" Her wonderful eyes leak and keep leaking as her fists beat at him.

And for most of it, he says nothing, because he isn't sure _what_ to say. What are they, exactly? Classmates, that's for sure. Friends, that's a given. They've gone on dates, but they're yet to consider themselves as an actual couple. Once, in a blizzard, she stayed the night at his house and for that night, they were family. There was no term to describe all of what they were, and he'd been fine with that ambiguity.

And up until now, until this argument that led to them fighting under the fireworks, he'd thought that she was fine with that too. That she'd never need to question what they , he had been wrong, and that hurt. _Because I thought we knew each other._

As she prepares to strike his chest again, he grabs her arm, stopping her abruptly. She blinks up at him, silenced as he carefully wraps his hands around her fist. He looks right at her, and doesn't say a word until he's sure she's looking right back at him. When she does, he gives the answer he's come up with.

"What we are is whatever it takes for me to continue being with you. If not forever, then for the rest of our lives. "He hesitates for a moment, and then summarises. "Because I love you."

 _I do. If I think about it, that's what connects all the different things we are to each other. Do you see that?_

She gasps, and searches his face. He stays still, calm, letting her search. Then, a small smile breaks through her defences, and she lifts her other hand to his face, gently brushing away his hair. Exposing his eyes. It's the last thing he was expecting her to do, and he trembles a little, afraid that this is where it'll go wrong.

"Say that last bit again." She says eventually, still staring into his eyes. It's taking everything he has to not flinch, but something in her voice makes him smile, and he obliges.

"Because I love you." And saying it again, with his eyes revealed to her, makes the words become more than words. It makes them a promise, one he intends to keep. And when she finally smiles properly, and lets her clenched fist loosen so that she can grasp his hand, he finds himself relieved. _We know each other. We always will._

And then finally, finally, they look up at the fireworks that have above them all this time.

 **…**

 _Two years, one month, two days._

The first kiss was a little awkward, and embarrassing, as first kisses tend to be. The second, only a little less so. But the ones that followed after? As cheesy as the words seem in her mind, they were _beautiful_. They made her _feel_ beautiful. And as she lies in bed, the forever crescent moon shining through her room window, she cannot help but smile as she lightly touches her lips with her fingers and thinks of those kisses. Savouring every one of those moments, and yearning for the morning to come again so that more could follow.

 **…**

 _Five years, six months. _

They arrive at the anniversary party holding hands, which elicits all sorts of wolf-whistling and cheers from those who are already there. It makes Ryuunosuke go red (and a quick look at Rinka confirms that she's going red too) but neither of them let go, instead opting to approach Maehara, who's already heading towards them with drinks.

Soon, they're both in different areas of the room, chatting to their old friends as if time hasn't passed, laughter and teasing as normal. There's some sadness, but for the most part, the atmosphere is relaxed as they share stories of what they've been doing since they separated. Naturally, there's a lot of curiosity about their status as a couple, and he takes it all in his stride, somehow managing to field the questions a lot better than she does. It's actually quite fun.

But if he's being honest, it's a big relief when Karma and Manami arrive together, also holding hands, because now the heat's been taken off them just a little (and now he can do some teasing of his own).

 **…**

 _Seven years, eleven months, twenty five days_

Rinka waits at the airport anxiously, looking for his familiar hat and mop of hair in the crowds of people. She understands that Ryuunosuke needed time away from everything after the death of his parents, but to her it felt like those trial separations that some married couples go through before deciding whether to divorce. Of course, they're not even married so it's not the same thing at all but the longer his trip had lasted, the more she was convinced there were parallels.

So, she figures if their relationship is coming to an end, she needs to find out for sure. But at the same time, she hopes that this won't be the case, which is why she's here now, waiting for him as a surprise. Whatever happens, will happen.

 _Finally!_ "Ryuunosuke! "She waves, frantically, somehow managing to not jump up and down like a five year old. It takes him a moment, but he notices, mouth opening in an 'O' of surprise. Then, he weaves through the crowd, searching in his pocket as he does so. When he gets to her, he drops to one knee and looks up at her.

"Wha-"Then she realises that he's holding a tiny little box in his outstretched hand. And more importantly, she notices what's inside the box, all glittering and shimmering. And all at once, even before he opens his mouth and puts words to his gestures, she understands that her fears were idiotic. Nothing was ever ending between them.

Infact, some things were only just beginning.

 **…**

 _Nine years, five months, nineteen days_

"Ah, are you going now, Chiba-san?"

Rinka jumps. It's still taking her a while to get used to having Ryuunosuke's surname. Although technically speaking, it's hers now too. So she takes a moment to clear her head, then turns to her friendly colleague, who is also putting away the last of the target boards.

"Yes, I will be, in a moment. Do you need help, Ao-san?"

"No, no, it's fine. Besides, you're going to dinner, aren't you? That's so romantic, that you take the time to do things like that. Lucky…." Ao says wistfully, gazing meaningfully at Rinka's wedding ring. Perhaps she should say something about how she's sure Ao will find someone some day or something, but that's trite, and she doesn't see the point. So instead, she just smiles politely, and carries on with what she's doing.

Once the shooting range is tidy and locked up, she quickly bids Ao and her other colleagues farewell, before gathering her things and leaving. She spots Ryuunosuke already waiting for her, on the other side of the road, and her heart quickens as she waits for the traffic lights to change so she can cross. Truly, she is _very_ lucky.

 **…**

 _Ten years._

Ryuunosuke'd known of Rinka's plan to get tattoos for a while, but these weren't what he was expecting.

As they sit on the bed, he lightly traces the line of birds that fly across her back and disappear over her shoulder, using his fingers to convey his approval. Then, under her watchful gaze, he picks up her left hand, studying the delicate bracelet-like tattoo that circles her wrist. The vines and flowers and stars form a pattern that's so complex he can't decipher it all.

"Did you come up with this design?" he asks as she leans her head against his shoulder, watching him regard her hand. There's something mesmerising about Rinka's emerald gaze, and each time it rests on him he cannot help but be reminded of how lucky he is. _Truly lucky._

"Sort of. "She replies. "Look closer at it." He obliges, and then notices the numbers, hidden under stars, made to look like they're just parts of the curling vine bracelet. After a little more squinting, he sees that the numbers form a date.

"The day we got married." He says, quietly amazed. She nods into his shoulder, and then he glances at the final tattoo, another vine bracelet that wraps around her right ankle. He wants to know what date is hidden in that one, but he doesn't particularly want to get out from under the covers, so he just asks, earning a withering look.

"What's the date today?" she asks as if he's a moron. And when he thinks about it, he realises that he _is_ a moron.

 _How could I have forgotten?_

Ten years to that day. That day when they killed their teacher, a day which highlighted that life-changing year. Of course she'd want that day printed on her, hidden by stars and flowers. It was already engraved on them.

"That's a brilliant idea, putting the dates there." He responds, eventually. Paltry words, but no words would be ever good enough to encapsulate just how poignant her tattoos are. So he instead, he follows up her words by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, and eventually, they fall asleep that way.

 **…**

 _Thirteen years, six months, three weeks, five days_

"The moon's bright tonight." Ryuunosuke comments as he takes a dish from Rinka and dries it. She turns to him, soapy sponge dripping into the sink, and considers him.

"Shall we go outside, after all this is cleared up?" she asks, loving the way his mouth stretches into a smile, anticipating. On nights like this, it has become a little thing for her to dance for him, using the moon as a spotlight. To use her hobby as a career, or for fame, has never been something she wants. But as a hobby, and a way to while away an evening with the man she loves? Such a skill is perfect.

"Do you want to?" he asks, although that's a somewhat redundant question to ask, as Rinka knows that he enjoys nights like these as much as she does. She nods at him, and they finish the dishes in a comfortable silence. Because it's quite late, she doesn't bother getting out any music, and so they go straight outside. He sits on the veranda steps, while she steps out on the lawn. Even though the moon is thin like always, it's very bright, which suits her purposes just fine.

Pausing for a moment, she looks up at that moon, and then over at him. He rests his chin on his hands, and waits. As always, the mere sight of him makes her feel warm, so she just gazes at him for a moment.

Then, she takes the first step towards dancing the night away.

 **…**

 _Sixteen years, nine months, nineteen days._

Regarding the brightness of the scene in front of him, he pulls out his cell phone and dials her number, leaning against the wall as he does so.

"Something wrong?" she asks, even before he can speak. Even though she can't see him down the phone, he shakes his head.

"No, not really. I'm near that café that Isogai-kun likes to go to, when he's talking to those students he mentors sometimes." He can practically hear the raised eyebrow she's making, so he explains. "There's this funfair like deal going on, just opposite it, but they've set it up like a festival. It looks kind of cool. "

"If you're telling me you want to stop by that place before coming home, then that's fine, you know. Go for it."

"I was thinking more along the lines of: you should come, too. "

"Why?"

"I'd be willing to bet there's a shooting booth in there somewhere." He says, watching the laughing people coming in and out. A lot of those people are young, and for a moment, the memories are potent. That year might have been one of pain and trials, but there was fun and silliness there, too. Just the way youth should be. He thinks maybe he'd like to re-live that silliness.

"So…you want to have another try at getting banned from the shooting booth." It's not a question, and he laughs, gaining a few strange looks from passers-by, which he ignores, as usual.

"Well, of course." He replies. "Don't you?" On the other end , she sputters for a moment, and then replies with the answer he knew he'd get.

"Of course I do, silly. What do you take me for? Give me ten minutes." She orders him with a smile clearly audible in her words.

"I'll be waiting."

 **…**

 _Twenty years, three months, eighteen days_

"You look like Lauren, from _Missing Nights._ "

Kou looks so much like how Rinka'd imagined a five-year-old Karma would have looked like, it creeps her out a little. Even with the dark hair that matches his mother's, the resemblance is uncanny, and even more so when he speaks.

So it takes her a moment to realise that he is talking about the video game she and Ryuunosuke were once involved in. _Missing Nights_ had done fairly well in gaming circles when it had first been released, but not to the point it really entered mainstream news. Even so, the two of them had been stopped by the occasional person, asking if they'd been the high-school students that the game developers had modelled the characters on. But the last time had been many years ago, and none of those asking had been as young as Kou. _This is so weird._

"Oh, do I now?" she asks, trying her best to hide her surprise (and clearly failing, as both Manami and Ryuunosuke laugh). Kou nods earnestly.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing that?" she asks, even as she vaguely recalls that they did give one of the copies of the game to Karma when it first came out. Kou fixes her with a condescending look.

" _Daddy_ plays it, but I just watch. " Kou informs them. "And sometimes he lets us hold the controls, right, Kaito?" Kou's three-year-old brother (who shared Kou's gold eyes and dark hair, but didn't resemble Karma as much) ignored them, more interested in the milkshake he was drinking. Manami ruffled the hair of both her sons affectionately, and then looked at Rinka and Ryuunosuke.

"Unfortunately, it's all true." She smiled and shook her head resignedly. "Karma really likes that game, possibly because it reminds him of our class. I don't really get it myself, but still." Manami laughed freely as she shrugged, and Rinka was struck by how easy it was for them to talk to each other.

 _This time 20 years ago, we wouldn't have been having such an easy conversation with each other, whether it was in the classroom or anywhere else. But here we are now, laughing and chatting in a Kyoto café .I'm glad we managed to become friends now._

"Ah, that's good. I knew he'd like it." Ryuunosuke puts in, distracting Rinka from her musings about holidays and friendships. "He's coming back from his trip in three days, right?"

"Yep, that's right." Manami's smile became dreamy, and she placed a hand on her clearly swollen belly. Kou, who wasn't as absorbed in his snacks as Kaito, spoke up again, putting his half-eaten cookie down carefully.

"It's a little sister." He declared, pointing at Manami's belly. "Her name will be Miori. Daddy's excited."

Ryuunosuke and Rinka exchanged a look, and she was pretty sure that both of them were thinking: _What the hell?_

"Nooo, I don't _want_ it to be a little sister. You can't play with girls." Kaito whined, outraged. The two little boys squabbled fiercely, and Ryuunosuke and Rinka watched as Manami defused the argument with reprimands and promises for more milkshakes. When the two were calm (Kou looking smug, Kaito pouty), Manami turned to them.

" Kou's been saying that for the past few months now, and every time Karma phones he tells him that, like it's important we don't forget it." She rolled her eyes conspiratorially, but it was clear she found it all amusing.

"And…" Rinka hesitated. "Do you know, for sure?"

"Nope." Manami said, cheerfully. "Although with that being said, we never even considered 'Miori' for a name."

"Oh, okay." Ryuunosuke said, seemingly unruffled (although Rinka knew that actually, he was very ruffled. _Goddamn book_ ).Then, he turned to Kou, who had been watching the three adults carefully. "Say, Kou-kun, how do you know you're going to have a little sister, if your mother doesn't even know?"

The smile Kou gave in response was so like Karma's Rinka had to actually struggle to prevent herself from shuddering. Then she considered how she was finding a five-year-old scary, and had to mentally kick herself.

"I just do." Kou said with utter confidence, after taking a moment to silently tease Kaito. Rinka spluttered in surprise, which made Kou giggle.

"Hey, are you _sure_ you're not Lauren?" he asked. "Because she makes faces like that too!"

"Kou!" Manami scolded, gently. Ryuunosuke just laughed, and eventually, so did Rinka. Everything she had seen this afternoon convinced her that her good friend and former classmate was an amazing parent, but even the very best parent would have trouble with anyone like Karma. That, and the situation _was_ funny. Generally speaking, children were funny, even if neither her nor Ryuunosuke were particularly interested in having their own.

"I have an idea." She said, causing both Kou and Kaito to stare at her. "How about, when your daddy comes back, Ryuunosuke and I will come visit you at home. Then you can ask your daddy if I'm Lauren, or if he's Luke, and we'll see what happens. Would you like that? Is that okay, Manami-san, if we drop in?"

"Yeah!" both boys cried out, both giggling and happy. Kaito took the opportunity to give Manami a sneak hug, which she reciprocated, wiping crumbs off his cheeks afterwards.

"Sure. I have both your numbers now, so I'll give you a call when he gets back. You're in the area for one more week, right?"

"Yes, that's right. " Ryuunosuke said as he tickled Kou and made him laugh. "We'll look forward to it."

"Me, too."

Then, they finished their snacks and drinks, and spent the rest of the afternoon chatting. Just whiling away the time in a café in Kyoto with an old friend and her children, because there was nothing better for them to do before returning to their hotel. And, to Rinka's mind, in that moment, there was nothing else she'd rather do.

 **…**

 _Twenty-four years, nine months, two weeks._

"Do you mean actually go back to the building?" Ryuunosuke asks, checking that this was indeed what Isogai meant. It's a slightly stupid question, he knows this, but this request really feels out-of-the-blue. On the other end of the line, Isogai sighs.

"I can't think of anyone else who'd be willing to help, and who'd understand the need to be discreet about it."

"But if the new principal is being neglectful then surely he won't notice someone going up there to fix the building anyway? " Ryuunosuke fiddles with the items at his desk absently as he muses. Even if he was concerned about the practicalities of going back up to the Kunugigaoka Class 3E campus, he knew his reluctance was more to do with the fact that he'd thought that he'd left that chapter of life behind, physically.

"I suppose so." Isogai concedes. "But if I actually hired someone, then there'd be forms and payments and all sorts to deal with, and it'll get back to him. I'd much rather someone just went up there and was able to do it, quietly-like. The students themselves wouldn't say anything, I know it. "

There is desperation in Isogai's voice, so Ryuunosuke refrains from saying that technically speaking, he's an architect, not a construction worker. It's a petty difference anyway, because when Isogai called him with a plea to fix the building before it fell apart around the students, he had already formulated plans in his head of how it would work, what he would do. And it wasn't as if he was too overloaded at work currently, anyway.

 _It's the least you could do._ Isogai would never say something like that-hell; he'd barely even think it. But Isogai had never really stopped being a Class 3E representative, not even as he'd gone through high school, college, a job, marriage, having three children, and fostering more. Even with his busy life he still managed to go above and beyond what he needed to do. And he'd done that, back in the very darkest moments of their time in Class 3E. Isogai had gone above and beyond, for all of them, had made efforts to be sure that they weren't all torn apart by the aftermath. Sure, they'd all contributed, but it had been Isogai who'd made the effort. So really, going up to the building and discreetly mending it was the least he could do. And he knows this.

Ryuunosuke rubs his eyes underneath his fringe, and then leans back in the chair, holding onto the phone tightly as he gives his answer.

"Okay then. I'll go up, see what I can do. Just give me a time and date, okay, and I'll have a go."

It's the least he can do.

 **…**

 _Twenty-eight years, six weeks_

The room falls utterly silent once Hinano told them that she'd been diagnosed with cancer. All of them just go silent, all conversations abandoned, and they stare at their friend, sitting oh-so-carefully on the sofa, Karasuma sitting right next to her. Rinka hadn't seen it until Hinano had said anything, but now her friend's painful thinness and the way her light green eyes are no longer dancing and joyful has become painfully obvious.

 _How did I not realise before? Am I that clueless?_ And in the same beat she thinks, _this was just meant to be another reunion._

And then, the room bursts with noise again, outrage and crying and questions, questions about what type of cancer it is, what treatments she's getting, her prognosis, her children. All of these are questions are ones Rinka wants to ask too. She, too, wants to run to her friend and declare her eternal support and comfort her and rail at how life is unfair.

But she cannot. Instead, she is rooted to the carpet, just staring and staring, seeing her friend at 15, at 20, at 30, at 40. As a school girl, an assassin, university student, biologist, bride and mother. All the different ways in which their lives took flight, and yet how they still managed to run parallel to each other, how they still managed to be friends. _This isn't fair._

"Rinka." It's barely a whisper, but she whirls around wildly to see Ryuunosuke behind her. She can see pain etched on his face too, and she knows full well that right now, his fringe is getting soaked by tears that won't quite fall. She feels her own tears welling up, and manages to keep them in until she hears Hinano tell Okano that she wanted to have the chance to see all her 3E friends altogether one last time. Then, she breaks, and the tears flood her face.

"Don't get the wrong idea, goddammit." She tells Ryuunosuke, even as he put his hands on her shoulders. "It isn't as if, you know, the fact that we were an assassination classroom and the fact that we pulled that off and came out of it the other side should give us a get-out-of-jail-free card. It's not like I think that life should've let us off, should have let her be because of all that. I'm not silly enough to think that our experiences gave us immortality-" she stops, mid-sentence, not just to regain composure but because she realises that everything she's saying are all things she believes. Even though she's a middle-aged married woman as opposed to a high-school girl trying too hard to be mature, she thinks all these things. She believes all of this, had even hoped it would be true.

And now she doesn't know if it's the fact that these beliefs have been crushed, or if it's just the simple fact that _her friend is dying_ that's breaking her heart the most.

Ryuunosuke rubs her shoulders, gives her time to remember how to breathe. In the background, she hears Megu try and bring some calm back into the place, and hears Sugino and Nagisa offer to go into the kitchen and hunt out more drinks, because they're clearly needed. And the combination of Ryuunosuke by her side, and the presence of her long-time friends around her brings her back to herself.

 _Now isn't the time to rage for what you've lost, Rin. Go to her._

"Come with me." She orders, abruptly, still not quite able to trust in her calmness." Ryuunosuke takes her hand, using his thumb to rub small, soothing circles on her wrist, where her tattoo bracelet is. And they walk together across the room towards their friend, to declare their eternal support and comfort her and rail at how life is unfair.

 **…**

 _Twenty-eight years, six months, three days_

He hears the sound of the television and Rinka's voice as he opens the door and steps inside. Pausing for a few seconds ascertains that the games console is plugged in, as well, and for some reason that makes him grin.

"I'm back." He says, out of habit, although it's a stupid one. It's fairly obvious that he's back, given that it's been just the two of them for a while. Of course, that's going to change in roughly four months' time, but still.

He wanders into the living room and sure enough, Rinka is sitting in front of the TV, playing _Missing Nights._ With some amusement he notes that she's playing as his character, as opposed to hers. One hand rests on her stomach, where signs of new life are barely showing, and she somehow manages to use the controls perfectly with her other hand. All the while, she talks quietly, relaying the story of how _Missing Nights_ came to be.

When he sits down next to her, she startles, almost dropping the control. Then, she gives him a dark look. He just leans back, nonchalant.

"What was that for?" she asks, narrowing her eyes. Then, she clocks that he had been listening to her talk, and she reddens.

"You do realise I'm not talking to myself? I'm not going nuts."

"Yeah, I know. " he smiles at her. "You're telling the little one about our history. Her history."

"Mhmm. Pretty much." She agrees. "Well, as much of it as I can, anyway." There's a silence as they both think of the parts of their history they cannot really pass down.

"I went to see Hinano, this morning." She tells him, suddenly. "We were talking about this, whether we'd ever be able to tell our children about what happened to us back then. Understandably, she really wants to tell her twins everything before she dies, but Karasuma-sensei apparently says it's still a government secret."

"Surely there's a statute of limitations on these things." He points out. "There has to be, it's not as if Koro-sensei's going to come back any time soon anyway. " That and the assassination classroom coloured all of them, so naturally it would colour the children that any of them would have. _It's only fair they have the chance to know about it._

"Mhm, probably. " Rinka rests her head on his shoulder. "I sure hope there is. I'd like to be able to tell Little One what her parents did as fifteen-year-olds."

"Her, huh? So you believe Kou-kun?" he asks, recalling the last time they talked to the eldest Akabane child. Neither of them had quite gotten over this spooky precognitive ability Kou seemed to have, which had started with his sister and didn't seem to have an end. He was a good kid, a credit to Karma and Manami, but he was also another child who deserved to know the truth about his parents.

"He's never been wrong so far. Don't you?" she challenges, thinking about the same thing.

"Sure I do." He says, easily, sincerely. "Perhaps we should start thinking of names."

"I wrote down a few, somewhere, earlier. I'll find that list later. "Rinka responds. She moves as if she's about to return to the game, but then changes her mind, and shoves the controls at him.

"I think I need a cup of tea, or something. Do you want one?" she asks, getting up carefully. Ryuunosuke nods, gratefully, and she leans over to kiss him before going into the kitchen. He watches her for a moment, thinking about how their little world of two will become a slightly bigger one of three soon. How that expansion hadn't been in either of their plans for life, but now it's happening, he can't wait to become a father.

And he turns back to pick up the controls and progress the game while waiting for Rinka, he thinks of all the stories that he wants to tell his daughter one day, and how he hopes that he'll be able to tell all of them.

 **…**

 _Twenty-eight years, ten months, fifteen days_

The fierceness of the love she feels for her daughter Kayo is so intense she'd probably have been knocked over by it if she wasn't in bed. Holding her for the first time, looking into that tiny little face that's too new to properly resemble either of them, she cannot help but feel so proud, so overwhelmed. She's quite late in the game, with most of her friends' children already teenagers or young adults, but now she understands what they feel. She hadn't thought parenthood would be for her, and certainly not at this age (which, in terms of parenting is quite late, or so she's been told), but all of that disappeared the moment the nurse placed a tightly swaddled Kayo in her arms.

"She's beautiful." Ryuunosuke says from where he's sitting next to her bed, also looking utterly besotted. Throughout her months of pregnancy, he'd been so supportive. They'd always been a team, always there for each other. But he seemed to already know that she'd be good enough to be Kayo's mother, even before they gave her a name, and even as she reached her lowest points, his confidence in her hadn't wavered. And now she could safely say he hadn't misplaced that confidence.

"I know." She replies, softly. "I know." She looks up at Ryuunosuke, then back down at Kayo, and then at Ryuunosuke again, watching as he holds out his finger to Kayo, and her tiny starfish hand grips it. It seems like a tiny miracle to her, and she lets out a joyful laugh, which makes Ryuunosuke smile, too.

Truly, there isn't anyone else in the world that she could possibly love more than these two.

 **…**

 _Thirty-two years, seven months, two weeks, three days_

As Kayo grows, she resembles Rinka more and more. The smooth complexion, pretty features, the flame-like hair. But, to his utmost surprise, Kayo's eyes are his. They're wider, the shape a little softer, but their colour is just like his - deep, almost burgundy red- and their intensity is exactly the same. It's almost like looking into a mirror. Except that the mirror is innocent, and prettier.

Old habits die hard, and he's not about to get rid of his fringe now. In the same way that he hears that Nagisa practically uses his androgyny and ponytails as a trademark, his self-made curtain is _his_ trademark. But he's going to make sure that the same doesn't happen to Kayo, that she's never made to feel that she needs to hide this part of herself, or any part of herself. He won't let her go through the same things he did on account of something he couldn't control.

Because even if old habits die hard, the way his daughter mirrors his eyes has given him peace. Rinka had always admired his eyes, and accepted them as they were, but it's seeing himself in Kayo that finally allows him to come to terms with his own appearance. And so, if need be, as a father he'll do the same.

But first, he's going to do his best to make sure things never get that far.

 **…**

 _Thirty-nine years, three months, twenty-two days._

Really, she should be getting up now. They both have work, Kayo has school, and it's another new day in general. But she just wants to stay here for a few more moments, in _this_ moment. Tenderly, Rinka places a hand on Ryuunosuke's cheek, regarding his sleeping form and feeling overwhelmed with love as she does.

"Feeling lazy?" he drawls casually as he wakes, covering her hand with his. The gesture makes her heart do weird skippy things, and at the same time makes her feel settled. She had imagined that after so many years some of these feelings would have worn away by now, but they haven't. _I'm glad of it._

"A-are you stupid?" she mutters, blushing. Ryuunosuke laughs at her, seeing right through her. As usual.

"Eh, don't worry about it. We can take a few minutes." She lets out a chuckle in response.

"Well then, I guess we have to make the most of those few minutes, don't we?"

 **…**

 _Forty years, two months, three weeks. _

He doesn't react to her coming and leaning over his shoulder as he pages through his copy of the class photo album. Looking at all the pictures, and the hand-written captions accompanying them, it feels like yesterday that Mimura and Okajima unveiled them, and it seems like hours since they spent an entire day passing the albums to each other to put in their own captions. He cannot help but laugh every time he comes across a shot that captures him alone with Rinka, because next to all of those, at least one caption says something along the lines of 'just get married already!'. But even that constant source of amusement doesn't block out the things he is wondering about.

"Do you ever wonder if…perhaps things could have turned out differently?" He asks, carefully, stopping at a picture of the giant pudding they'd tried to use as an assassination attempt, all the ingredients of the pudding enthusiastically scrawled on the spaces surrounding the photo. Nagisa, Kayano and Hinano were all posing in front of it, with some of the others accidentally captured in the picture. _And all three of them are lost to us, in different ways._

"Who doesn't think about those days?" she says by way of response, sitting down next to him. Smoothing the skirt of her dress, she sat down next to him and shifted the photo album to her lap, and began to turn the pages.

"Who doesn't think about those days?" she repeats. "That was a defining year. But yeah…sometimes, I do wonder if perhaps we were wrong, if perhaps there was a way to…you know. I wonder." Ryuunosuke nods at that. They'd both been on the 'kill' factions right from the start anyway, but now that they're distant from that, it's easy to wonder if maybe the 'save' faction had been right all along.

In silence, they continue to go through the album, reminiscing about the weirder aspects of that year, laughing and groaning at some of the captions their classmates had put in. They end up in stitches for a moment over pictures from their class's school festival stall, and then the atmosphere becomes serious again.

"And what about regret?" The words tumble out suddenly, catching him unawares. Rinka gives him a narrow-eyed look, and then pushes his hair back from his face, so that he is staring at her, unfiltered. He leans his forehead against hers, welcoming the coolness. Suddenly, he is unsure as to what he is thinking.

"Ryuu." Rinka murmurs softly. Without moving away from him, or taking her gaze away from him, she goes to the end of the album. She pulls out a loose photograph, and holds it underneath the last page. Curiously, he straightens, and looks at what she is showing him. The photograph in the album was the final one of the year- all of them (even Karasuma and Irina), all lined up outside the E-Class building entrance. Some sitting on the steps, others standing, others yet again just kneeling wherever there's space. All of them smiling. Sure, some shadows were visible around some of their eyes-who could blame them- and tiredness and tension still remained. But they were smiling. _Could there have been a way for things to turn out differently?_

The other photo, the loose one Rinka holds, is almost identical to the one on the final page of the album. Tired students, all smiling, crowded in front of the same class entrance. But this was a more recent photograph, with a different Class 3E, and a cherry blossom tree just starting to bloom.

"This." Rinka states, holding the recent photograph closer to his face. "That's your answer." He understands immediately, remembering what the story behind that Class 3E was. Kayo had been a baby then, so they hadn't really had much to do with those events, but he remembered them. And so he knew, in a way, that those kids had been influenced by the kids that himself, Rinka, Nagisa, Kayano, Hinano and all the others had once been. If their year hadn't gone the way it had, so many things wouldn't have happened.

"Yes. Yes it is." He agreed. _There are no regrets to be had here_. He breathed in for a moment, and then straightened. He used his finger to comb his fringe back into place, and then turned back to Rinka.

"I believe we have a reunion to attend." He said, holding out his hand. "Shall we make our way there." By way of response, Rinka takes his hand, and smiles at him as they leave the room. Even if things could have turned out another way, they didn't. And the way things did turn out, he's happy with.

 **…**

 _Forty-four years, five months, nine days_

"Seriously, video games again?" Kayo enters the living room with her school tie askew and an eyebrow raised sceptically as she hops absently to the sofa, dropping her satchel on the floor next to it.

"Not just any game, Kayo. It's _Missing Nights_. " Ryuunosuke informs her as Rinka concentrates on the gameplay, choosing to watch her husband and daughter from the corner of her eye. Kayo shrugs and pouts as she remains standing, watching the characters on screen.

"I don't know any other retired people who play video games as much as someone my age does." Kayo protests, even as she grins. Rinka rolls her eyes as she sidesteps an on-screen enemy.

"I suppose you've been talking to Rio again." She says, sarcastically. Not that she minds her old friend interacting with Kayo. But still, this _is_ Rio, after all. At times, it's hard to remember she's the same age as them. It doesn't help that Kayo seems to somehow have gained the same cheeky side that Rio has. But truth be told, she doesn't mind that at all.

"We might have been messaging each other on WhatsApp on the way home." Kayo evades. "Besides, I was chatting to Tada-nii and Hiro-nee as well. And Natsuko-Chan, and Emiri-Chan…..you get the idea."

"Sure we do." Ryuunosuke says, letting his character stand still on the screen to look at Kayo. "But do you?" Kayo blinks at him, the colour of her eyes mirroring the eyes he keeps covered. Then she gets it, and groans in mock-despair. She reaches over and grabs Ryuunosuke's controls, to his surprise and Rinka's amusement. Kayo looks at the screen briefly, then back at both of them, mischief and fun dancing over her face.

"Shove over, Dad. It's my turn now, and I'm going to put you to shame."

 **…**

 _Fifty-one years, eight months, twenty days._

They stand silently for a moment at the gate, steeling themselves to go inside. Neither of them are scared of graveyards, or anything that superstitious, but still, there is something forceful about this visit they're undertaking that feels so, and as a result they're hesitating. Not that they should- by now, death is just an unfortunate occurrence. A sad one, but one they're used to.

And so they stand, side by side, reliving memories from long-gone years.

"It's been a long, long time." She comments, reading his mind. He nods, absently. They contemplate the gates for a moment longer, and then, without saying a word to each other, they both entered the graveyard to visit their deceased friends. Together.

 **…**

 _Fifty-nine years, nine months_

"Well, what do you think, Mum?" Once they've managed to fix the veil in her hair, Kayo spins around slowly for Rinka, giving a full view of the colourful wedding dress. "Does it look good?"

The sunlight streaming through the window picks up the glittering details on the skirt and bodice dress, and the veil that complements Kayo's fiery hair. For a moment, she looks like she's glowing from the inside.

Rinka nods, suddenly overcome at the vision that is her daughter. She cannot help but think of the way she herself was at this stage in her life. And at the same time, she's visualising Kayo as a baby, a toddler, a schoolgirl. She walks over to the mirror, and beckons Kayo over. When she gets there, they look at their reflections in the mirror.

"Ah, I forgot something." Rinka goes over to the table, and looks for what she'd left there earlier, before helping Kayo get ready. Then, she returns to the mirror, necklace in hand, and she helps Kayo put it on. Realising what it is, Kayo squirms like the child she once was, excited. Rinka puts her hands on Kayo's shoulders to still her, and they both look in the mirror again, sharing a silent moment.

"There we go." She says, proudly. She looks at what was once her engagement ring, now glistening on a chain around her daughter's neck. _It's still so bright,_ she notes with some wonder.

"Mum, you're crying." Kayo announces.

"Am I?" she blinks at their reflections. Sure enough, her eyes are wet. She removes one hand from Kayo's shoulder to wipe her eyes. Then, she hugs Kayo, and they leave the room to start the next chapter of her life.

 **…**

 _Sixty-six years, eleven months, two days._

She wakes from a nightmare only to hear the sound of his heartbeat, and just like that, she is calm again. Blearily, she blinks and tries to see the time, but its dark enough for her to know it is still the night. _Ah, this is annoying._ Nightmares don't happen often, but when they do, they're frustrating.

Lying there for a moment, she shifts enough so that she is looking at his sleeping face, and carefully pushes aside his hair so that she can see it properly. With a silent giggle, she thinks about how it's much easier to do such a thing when he's asleep. And then, in the same heartbeat, she smooths his hair back to the way it was, and finds his hand so that she can tangle her fingers with his. Because no matter what happens, she has the luxury of knowing that he's there.

And it is that thought that sends her back to sleep, somewhere far from all nightmares.

 **…**

 _Sixty-six years, eleven months, three days._

The lightening of the sky pulls him into the waking world. He feels the weight of her on his chest, and entwining with his hands, so he just lies there for a moment, giving himself time to feel more awake before attempting to wake her. There isn't anything particular they need to do today, after all.

And then he notices her hand is cold, so very, very cold. Cautiously, he shifts so that she's lying next to him, and then turns to study her face against the pillow. Brushing her cheek, he's met with the same coldness of her hands, and then, just like that, he knows. He _knows_.

 _Rinka._

The colour leaches out of his world instantly, and for a moment, he forgets how to breathe. _I need to get up, there are things that need doing._ He tells himself this, over and over, as a way of not completely and utterly falling apart, but he doesn't move. He cannot. Instead, he recalls lazy mornings past, where they would just stay in bed for a _few more minutes_. _Just a few more minutes_. Now he needs a few more minutes, not so that they can be with each other and love each other, but to steel himself before he goes to deal with the inevitable.

 _Just a few more minutes_ , he tells himself, sorrowfully, before a tear escapes from his eyes and he closes them for what will be the final time.

 **I actually spent a while debating with myself as to whether Chiba and Hayami would be the type to have children in the future. In the end, I decided that yes, they would, but a lot later in life, as initially they decide not to be parents. I actually wanted to call their daughter 'Shiho', as that's the first name of Hayami's voice actor in the anime(Shiho Kawaragi), and I thought that would be funny. But then I started reading the _Boku Dake ga Inai Machi_ manga, and I decided that Kayo was the perfect name. It's random, I know. **

**And, if you're wondering why I am calling them by their first names in the narrative when usually I use their surnames, it's because I tried to write this without using names, but that didn't work, so I decided to use first names since they would switch over to addressing each other with those fairly early on in this oneshot anyway. And...erm...there was something else I wanted to explain in this author's note but I can't remember it. Eep, how well. If I do recall it later, I'll add an edit.**

 **Please Leave Feedback!**


End file.
